


summer lovin', had me blast

by hariboo



Series: Summer Days Drifting Away [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer includes Puck driving to Rachel's house a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer lovin', had me blast

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://aj.livejournal.com/profile)[**aj**](http://aj.livejournal.com/) in the fic meme.

Lima in the summer is boring. There's no way getting around that. Lima is boring in general. You either have pool or you don't, you go to the community center pool or you don't, hang out in the park or the small lake in the park or hang out at your house. If you're really lucky and your parents will take you away for three months to any other place that is not Lima.

Puck's mom works double shifts almost every week. Three months away anywhere is a dream. For him _and_ his mom.

Last summer Puck got a vasectomy (which was a lie, even though he did totally think about it but the idea of anyone cutting around that area--NO THANKS, BRO.) and cleaned pools (which isn't a lie) and didn't bang any cougars. This summer he's kinda doing the same. With the cleaning of the pools, except he's earning less cash because he offered out half his business to Evans. The rest of the time he hangs out with Finn sometimes, but not a lot and mostly he hangs out with Chang, before Chang left for Asian camp again, or Sam, when they're working, or Artie for CoD.

Most of the time he's bored as fuck and since Santana has decided to openly play for the all woman's softball league his official hookup call is out of the question. Girl won't even switch hit for him any more. He respects it, even it totally gives him blue balls. And ever since Lauren dumped him at prom he's been making his rounds through the Cheerios again, but it's mostly habit and not even one he likes that much any more.

It's also kinda become habit to drive over to Rachel's house every Thursday afternoon and not clean her dads hot tub like he tells his mom he's doing to get out of watching his sister. He's not sure when it started, this habit, but now it's the end of July and every week he goes over and, like, hangs out.

He _does_ know why he keeps going over.

It's fucking awesome over at the Berry's. With their basement Rachel shrine that he and Rachel hang out in when she's not dragging him outside so she can tan. He doesn't get why the fuck she tans because she's already got this glow that only gets sexier when she's lathering SPF. He is not complaining though because she wears the cutest fucking bikinis ever when she does this and those suits don't hide much. Like how guys at school don't think she's the hottest piece of ass ever boggles his mind now. But he kinda likes being the only that sees her all shiny and glowy from the sun.

Unless you count Kurt or Mercedes, who he knows she's hanging with now, but he doesn't count them because he's pretty sure Kurt doesn't care about what Rachel's bikinis do or don't cover. And yeah, he doesn't think Jones cares all that much either.

Sadly, today it's overcast and he left his last job late so no happy SPF lotion applying time today. (Oh, did he forget to mention, she always makes him cover her back. One word: TORTURE. Because he's trying _not_ to hit on her every second of their afternoons together. She's still pretty raw over Prom, Finn, Jesse St. Jizzhead and Quinn.)

It's not all bad though because she's finally given into watching Point Break (and only because he promised to watch Dirty Dancing afterwards--they're having a Swayze day.) and she's wearing the cute little yellow shorts that barely cover her legs. Legs that currently on his lap and that are warm and tan and smooth; legs which he can't help but run his fingers over. Not that she's complaining. Why would she? She constantly asking for foot massages because he's got _awesome_ hands. And to top it all off she's totally engrossed in the movie, gasping when Neo and Swayze jump out the plane, getting super focused when they take off their shirt--predictable, laughing when he laughs and totally hogging the popcorn like she always does. But after almost two months of this he doesn't even care because this might be the best part of his week and she just might be his best friend.

The thought freezes him for a second and he stops rubbing circles on her ankle long enough that she looks over at him, lips curled in a curious frown.

"Noah?"

He unfreezes and turns to her, "Huh, what?"

She smiles like she does when he misses something important during her Broadway speeches, soft and amused, "I was asking you if you've ever surfed?"

He slouches on the couch, pulling her legs closer to him, his hands curled around her ankle and he thinks he's a little afraid to let go.

"No, never. Why?" He smirks, looking over at the screen. He can guess why. "Surfers getting you hot, Berry?" he shakes her foot and laughs when she blushes.

She's such an easy mark sometimes.

"No, not at all! Though I'm sure as you have to have an excellent physique you'd be good enough to be a surfer. It looks like quite the work out."

"Liar."

"I am not lying, Noah! I'm merely stating..." Rachel gets this look in her eyes when she stars going on off on a speech-rant that usually ends with her winning and while he doesn't have an issue with her winning or how fucking adorable she looks when she's gets all riled up, he just had a fucking revelation about their relationship and he gotta let her know.

Or something.

He pulls her closer, still laughing as she swats his hands away, as he settles her between his legs.

"...and while the movie is clearly romanticising criminal behaviour it does bring to light the effort one must put in to be able to... what _are_ you doing?"

She's looking up at him now, her back to his chest and he pats her stomach lightly. "Getting comfortable. With you on the other side of the couch you hog all the popcorn."

"Oh." He can see her tongue run across her bottom lip as she pulls her mouth into a tight line and he knows that means she's unsure of what's happening. He's pretty fucking unsure too, he just knows he likes her--a lot--and he likes when she rants about random things to cover up how nervous or insecure she gets, and he hates that he once had a part in making her feel insecure about anything and maybe this is about making it up to her, but mostly it's because he likes how she's tiny and tucked in front of his body and how his chin can rest on the top of her head, and how she never makes him feel like shit even though she has every right to. Because she's great like that and his best friend, who gives a raging hard on for once a week-- okay day, but he's dealing with one thing at a time.

She half turns, so her side is pressed against his stomach, and then pokes him. He already knows what's coming. This girl!

"This better not be some underhanded manoeuvre to get into my pants because as I told you at the beginning of our afternoons together I don't think I'm really for a relationship at this point in my life considering how _horrible_ this last year has been. Not to mention Prom... And while yes, you are very attractive Noah, and I do admit I'm not completely immune to your charms, I can't have this be about _that_." Her voice goes small at the last word and yeah, he gets it because he was the one driving her home after prom, her makeup running down her face wishing he was a girl so he could lay some law with Quinn. Or that he had been able to punch Finn and Jesse, but he didn't, and he knows how it feels to be left. He knows.

He tweaks her nose in response. "It isn't about getting in those criminally short shorts, Rachel. Though I deserve a medal for the effort it's taking. You know with San being all up in Britt's business I'm kinda cut off--"

"I know," she smirks. "Poor baby."

"Harsh, but seriously. It's just you and me and Swayze and Neo and the waves."

Their gazes hold for a few seconds and while it wasn't a lie it wasn't the whole truth, but she must believe him enough because she smiles brightly and settles back on his chest, relaxing and tucking her toes under his calves.

"Okay, as long we're clear."

He reaches down to the floor, picks up the bowl from where she put it down, and sets it on her lap again, plucking a few kernels out of the bowl.

"You really do hog the popcorn, too."

"Noah!" She exclaims, but now she's cradling the green bowl like it's a lifeline and smacking his hand away.

They watch the movie in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with her shifting in front of him, getting comfortable.

"So, do you want to learn to surf? Because if you do, we can pack up my truck and leave town, head to the closest beach. Pick up Evans on the way, he knows how to surf. Or so he says."

Leaning her back on his shoulder, she hums, "Well, if I have Sam then why do I need you?"

"That's cold, B. COLD."

She's smirking again; he doesn't even need to look, not to mention he knows she's full of it.

And now she's patting his thigh as Neo and Sawyze are talking about betrayal and he looks down at the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Noah. I won't leave you behind."

He rests his chin on her head, smiling, and man, her hair really smells good.

He loves his Thursday afternoons. Best part of his week.

 _summer lovin', had me a blast  
summer lovin', happened so fast_   



End file.
